A Huge Misunderstanding
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Sequel to A Little Misunderstanding. Alvin and Simon are forced to deal with the results of telling Dave about their relationship. When Dave reacts in a negative way, the brothers are forced to stay away from one another. Along with that, Simon has to figure out exactly why Alvin is mad at him and find a way to fix it while following Dave's rules. Cartoon version. ALVON
1. Chapter 1

"No," Dave stated firmly.

"But, Dave-"

"No!" he shouted. "I will _not_ tolerate any of this, you two! I want this to end, _now_."

"...but-"

"Alvin..." Dave began in a warning tone. Alvin closed his mouth, a strong ache forming in his chest. He chanced a glance at Simon, but the younger had his head low. "As soon as I get off work, the three of us will fix this, hopefully before Theodore finds out."

The brothers nodded solemnly. What could they say?

"I want you two away from each other. Alvin, I can trust you enough to obey me on this, right?"

Alvin once again looked to Simon, but his brother hasn't changed positions since the conversation started. Alvin glared at him, before turning back to Dave. "Yes, Dave," he answered.

Dave studied Alvin for a moment, and then Simon before sighing heavily and leaving the room to head out to work.

Alvin waited until he heard the car start and drive down the street. Slowly, he turned to face Simon, who was now finally acknowledging him and their current predicament.

"Alvin..."

Alvin shook his head. "Save it," he said, glaring at Simon with heated intensity. He scoffed and left the room, mind set on doing what Dave had told them to do.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it's so short. It's just an intro for you guys. I'll be working on this, but like it's prequel, I'm waiting to see if there's enough demand for the short sequel. So you all know what to do...review and let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short chapters are short. Oh well, that'll hopefully mean quicker updates, but my history isn't that good when it comes to updating. **_

**_Note: expect the future chapters to be this short or around two thousand words._**

**_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's the second chapter._**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

_**...Yesterday...**_

Alvin locked his lips onto Simon's in a sweet kiss, holding onto his brother's upper arms and balancing on his toes.

It's been almost a year since the two became lovers. They kept it secret, being careful to not raise suspicion.

The two had been so determined to keep it under wraps that they had both organized when they should have arguments when around their friends and Theodore and Dave.

Don't get them wrong, they had many genuine arguments throughout their time as lovers. But most were behind closed doors and revolved around petty relationship things like flirting with a mutual friend.

Arguments they used to have, brotherly things, weren't as common. Which was why they worked together to fix it before anyone realized something had changed.

It worked out well, getting both Brittany and Dave to tell them to quit fighting and learn to get along.

The premeditated fighting quickly became more beneficial for the couple than they realized. Alvin hadn't noticed how hot Simon was when he was mad, even if it was fake anger. He had plenty of history with his brother that consisted of arguing to be able to say now that Simon was damn sexy angry.

It didn't change the fact that the younger was still the bottom, that he has yet to muster up the courage to try being top. But neither boy minded. Simon liked being submissive and Alvin was born to be in control. He loved dominating Simon.

Simon broke the kiss, pushing Alvin back far enough so he could see his face properly.

"We agreed not to do this with Theodore and Dave home, Alvin," Simon whispered, looking to his closed bedroom door as though expecting one or both family members to barge in and catch them.

Alvin stood completely on his feet, frowning momentarily at the noticeable difference in his height, before walking over to his brother's bed, leaning against it.

"How long are you gonna be paranoid, Simon?" he teased with a smirk. "We've been doing this for almost a year. Don't you think we know what we're doing by now?"

Simon shrugged, going over to his desk and rearranging his already neat study place. Okay so yeah, they had everything down to a T by now. But as long as it was a secret, he was always going to be worried about someone finding out before they were ready to come forward.

They had juggled the idea of coming out a few months ago but Simon had nearly freaked out, going on a rant about how they should wait for the right time, worried about how everyone would react. Alvin had rolled his eyes, but had let the subject drop and hasn't brought it up since. He personally got a thrill from the sneaking around, feeling it added to what they did.

He even talked Simon into having sex with Dave in the next room...well, he didn't talk per say...he just knew how to get his brother's over active brain to shut down.

Boy did he have fun pushing the limits on keeping his lover quiet those times. Alvin shuddered in arousal before he changed his train of thought. Pushing off Simon's bed, he went over to his brother, wrapping him in a hug.

Simon smiled, returning the embrace. "Sorry for being paranoid."

Alvin shrugged. "I'm not bothered by it. Someone has to remember this stuff." Simon chuckled lightly.

"I guess so," he said softy before Alvin pushed him against the desk and kissed him again. A soft moan escaped Simon's throat as he kissed back.

_**...AATC..**_.

Alvin was laid up on the couch watching a basketball game. Simon was busy in his lab. Both were waiting for the rest of the family to finish up with dinner.

The hungry eldest of the triplets stomach growled when he smelled whatever they were cooking get closer. He looked away from the TV as Theodore approached, donning his apron and chef hat, with a small plate.

"Here, Alvin," Theodore said with a bright smile as he sat the plate on the table. "It's gonna be a while before dinner's done, so I brought you something for now."

Alvin smiled, sitting up. "Thanks, Theo. Has Simon had any?"

Theodore shook his head. "No, Dave offered him some but he said he'd wait." Alvin nodded and Theodore headed back to the kitchen.

Sliding off the couch, he grabbed the plate and made his way to the basement door. He knocked but got no answer.

"Simon?" he called, knocking once more. When he got no reply, he opened the door and walked down far enough to see if his brother was there, but he wasn't.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he went back upstairs and closed the door before going to see if his brother was in his room.

Knocking on the door, he said, "Simon?"

"Come in, Alvin," Simon's reply was muffled through the door. Alvin smiled as he opened the door, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Si, brought you something to eat. We can share it." Alvin climbed onto the bed beside his brother, who was reading, and held a spoonful of the food up to Simon's mouth.

Simon smiled, not looking up at him as he turned the page. "Open up, Si," he said. Alvin grinned when Simon's cheeks enflamed at his choice of words. "Hmm, what are you thinking that made you blush so hard, Simon?"

Clearing his throat, Simon closed his book and set it aside. He looked at the spoon and then into Alvin's smiling eyes before he accepted the offering.

Alvin got to work dividing the small meal and ate some before Simon took the spoon from him.

"I've been thinking," Simon began.

"There's a shock," Alvin interrupted with a smirk.

Simon ignored the teasing, absently playing with the food. Alvin leaned against him, taking the spoon back and eating his half since Simon wasn't eating.

"Do you wanna tell Dave?" Simon asked. The spoon, making it's third trip to Alvin's mouth, froze midway.

"...Do you?"

Simon shrugged, the action lifting Alvin slightly. "We should start somewhere."

Alvin set the plate aside and shifted his position so he could see his lover properly. "We don't have to tell him, anyone, now, Simon."

"I know. But I think Dave deserves to know," he replied. Alvin studied Simon for a moment.

"How about this, we'll think about it. If you still have the same decision later, we'll tell him."

Simon nodded. Alvin climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and captured his lips in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter has sex in it, but there's a large chance that it'll be the only sex scene for a while in this story. So there's your warning now.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

Around midnight, Alvin woke up, blinking his tired eyes into focus. He yawned and stretched, his arms above his head, before looking to his baby brother. He smiled fondly as he watched him sleep in the bed across from his.

He pulled the blanket off himself and climbed out of his bed, tip toeing his way to the door and opening it slowly. Checking that Theodore was still asleep, he exited the room, leaving the door cracked only a teeny bit so he could return to the room later just as discreetly.

He made his way to Dave's room, pressing his ear to the closed door and listening. He waited, his eyes landing on Simon's bedroom door before he caught the sound he was waiting for. A snore. Chuckling lightly, he confirmed Dave was indeed asleep and made his way for Simon's room.

He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door, inching inside it as he opened it. Once inside, he closed the door back and went over to the side of the bed Simon's body wasn't occupying. He pulled the blanket over himself as he lay down.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he looked over at Simon, who had his back to him. He turned onto his side and cuddled up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his cheek against his shoulder blade.

After a minute or two, he felt Simon shift, feeling him stretch against him. Soon, Simon was laying on his back, rubbing his eyes and then looking at him, eyes half lidded because he was still tired.

Alvin's face was even more blurry than usual since he just woke up. But he smiled all the same. He woke up at this time every night with his lover coming into his bed to sleep with him. Majority of the time it was just to cuddle, sleeping content in one another's arms.

Alvin leaned up, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Simon turned so he was facing him, kissing back just as softly. Alvin smiled.

Adjusting his position, Simon hugged Alvin close, feeling the action being returned. Simon smiled, feeling Alvin nuzzle his cheek against his chest.

He remembered when Alvin had a little fit about cuddling in this position.

_"I'm the dominant one, right? I shouldn't be the one being held, I should be the one doing the holding."_

_Simon smiled. "Alvin, we're both holding each other. What's it matter how we're positioned?"_

_Alvin huffed out a breath, looking away. "...It's bad enough I'm shorter than you, Simon. I should be able to hold you without you having to move lower on the bed."_

_Simon laughed lightly, he couldn't help it. Alvin had no clue how adorable he could be at times. Not that he would voice the thought aloud. Didn't mean he was blind to it._

_Alvin glared when he heard the laughter. He swatted Simon's chest, only making the younger sibling laugh once more._

_"I'm sorry, Alvin," he managed, calming down. "Here, come here." He pulled Alvin back into his arms, hugging him against his chest._

_Alvin couldn't help but blush. This felt so demasculating. "Simon," he began, pushing against his lover's chest. "I don't -"_

_"Please, Alvin?" Alvin went still at the tone and the way Simon tightened his embrace. "Please?"_

_Slowly, shocked, he returned the embrace and relaxed against him. If this was something Simon wanted, then he could put his pride aside for him. Just this once, he thought with a smile. "Okay, Si._"

Alvin let out a content breath. It took a few nights for him to adjust to this change, but that had been almost ten months ago. Now he was looking forward to these moments.

He lifted his head and kissed the first thing his lips met, being Simon's neck. He felt it vibrate when Simon laughed lightly.

The action soon turned into a gasp when he was pushed onto his back, Alvin straddling him. "Alvin..."

Alvin smirked when Simon blushed. He reached forward and ran his hand through his bedhead. Simon smiled shyly at the gesture of affection.

This was going to be one of those nights, Simon realized. He smiled when Alvin leaned in to kiss him again. This time the kiss was more passionate, sending waves of arousal shooting through his body.

Simon sighed in content once the kiss broke and Alvin latched onto his neck. Hands busying themselves with his button up pajama top. Once the digits got the top open and met with his skin, his back immediately arched.

Alvin smirked, nibbling at his earlobe before whispering, "You want it, Si?" Simon moaned softly, the words working on his body just the way Alvin wanted them to.

Alvin kissed Simon's nose. He could feel his brother hardening beneath him, the sensation encouraging his body to follow suit.

It was a weird, but slightly familiar, feeling whenever Alvin felt his brother's erection pressing against his opening. It was always when he was straddling him, something he subconsciously did only when dressed.

He'll admit, only to himself, that it sparked a positive reaction to his body, but he was certain he'd never experience it. Besides, he couldn't get enough of Simon to want to switch things now. It was doubtful Simon would be able to do it anyway.

He couldn't help but wonder what it felt like though. He wondered what it was like to have that spot inside him assaulted the same way he attacked Simon's.

Simon cocked his head to the side when he heard Alvin's breathing get slightly labored. He was about to ask if he was okay, but he never got the chance when Alvin kissed him again.

_**...AATC...**_

This love session was mainly fueled by lust on Alvin's behalf. There were times that happened to one or both parties.

Simon wasn't going to complain, he was benefiting from it.

"Alvin..." the name came out in a whimper, hips bucking to meet the thrusts Alvin was delivering.

Alvin slowed down to a stop, smiling at the whine of protest, before he grabbed Simon's erection and began stroking it.

Alvin knew Simon was close, so he added pressure whenever he reached the tip of his member and after three strokes, Simon came with an arch of his back.

Alvin shuddered when he followed suit, biting his lip, his hips bucking on their own. He pulled out of his brother's body and laid beside him, panting slightly.

Tired now, Alvin curled against Simon closing his eyes. "We gotta clean up, Alvin," Simon said with an amused tone. Alvin whined in response, wrapping his arms around Simon's chest to keep him from getting up.  
Simon chuckled, reaching for his discarded shirt and wiping his essence off his chest and stomach and what he could reach from between his legs. Alvin refused to even let him sit up.

Figuring he was clean enough for the remainder of the night, mentally planning a shower as soon as he got up, he covered them up and returned Alvin's embrace.

Alvin melted against him, his body losing that defensive, stubborn rigidity when he was silently reassured Simon wasn't leaving. A kiss was planted atop his head and soon both were fast asleep.

_**...AATC..**_.

Alvin followed Simon downstairs before he grabbed his brother's wrist, stopping him from entering the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this, Si?"

Simon nodded. "He needs to know." Alvin bit his lower lip before he sighed. Simon led the way into the kitchen where they saw Dave finishing up the dishes and Theodore eating a sandwich and his favorite soup.

The oldest siblings walked up to their dad. "Dave?"

Said person looked down at them as he rinsed a plate. "What is it fellas?"

"Dave, we need to tell you something," Simon said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay awesome! A new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I'm going to be without internet for who knows how long. But don't worry, I'll still be writing the chapters.**_

**_Review please!_**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Dave glanced downat the pair before finishing up the dishes. "What is it, fellas?" he asked, drying his hands and facing them.

Simon glanced at Theodore before looking back up at Dave. "Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure," he said and set the hand towel down, following his oldest sons to Simon's room.

Alvin's heart was racing with anxiety. This is where things change. He knew there was a bigger chance of it all going downhill. What parent would be okay with this type of stuff?

They entered Simon's room, Dave shutting it behind him. "Okay, what did you do, Alvin?"

Simon and Alvin exchanged looks before Alvin pouted, folding his arms. He couldn't just deny the statement, not when they were about to admit to an almost year long intimate relationship.

But, seriously? Why is it always his fault?

"No, Dave. That's not what we wanted to tell you. Here, sit down," Simon said, motioning to his bed.

Alvin blushed furiously when he watched Dave sit on the bed that had been subjected to almost all of their intimate acts.

He didn't chastise Simon though; he changed the sheets every morning. Didn't make it any less awkward though.

"Well?" Dave asked, looking between the two.

Another silent exchange before Alvin sighed, biting his lip. Nothing in his trouble making history could prepare him to bring something like this up.

"Dave," he breathed out. "Simon and I are... w-we're..." He paused to gather his thoughts.

Dave was watching them in confusion. But he remained silent

"...we're _involved,_ Dave."

"Involved in what?" he asked, growing more confused by the statement.

Alvin heaved out a frustrated breath. "We're in a relationship. Like..." he lowered his voice. "...dating. "

Dave opened his mouth to reply, but he was still processing what was said. "What?"

Alvin swallowed nervously. He looked to Simon for help but his lover had an intense interest in his shoes at the current moment.

"Alvin, look at me," Dave said. Alvin looked up at him. _"What_ did you just say?"

Alvin waited for a minute, hoping Simon would speak up, but he didn't.

The words he spoke next felt wrong. He figured it was because he was speaking them to his dad. "Dave... Simon and I are in a non-brotherly relationship."

Dave stared at his sons in shock, a weird and unpleasant stirring rising in his stomach. "You fellas are...why? When? What's the _matter_ with you two?"

Alvin folded his arms defensively, aiming a mild glare at Dave. He didn't say anything yet, knowing he had to form his words properly if he was going to get Dave to go along with this.

It'd help if Simon spoke up.

"You..." Dave continued. "I thought you liked Brittany, Alvin." Alvin made a gagging noise. "And I thought you liked Jeanette, Simon... I just... this is too much. You guys can't do this!"

"Sorry, Dave. Hate to break it to ya, but we've been together for a while now."

"Well, then it's time for it to end. You had your fun, now you guys need to cut this off immediately and go out with a Chipette."

Arms dropping, Alvin stared at Dave in shock. He threw caution to the wind. "Dave, we didn't agree to tell you so you could change it. We just wanted you to know."

"Well now I know, and if you just expect approval and my consent then you two are wrong," Dave stated, standing. "You two are _willingly_ committing a crime; engaging in incest!"

Alvin opened his mouth to retort, but Dave wasn't finished.

"How were you even able to keep this hidden?"

"Well it wasn't easy at first. You and Theodore almost caught us in the beginning -"

"Theodore..." Dave interrupted, running his hand through his hair. "Theodore. You guys do realize what this'll do to Theodore if he found out, right? He'll be so confused! He may even wanna be part of it with you!"

Alvin had to swallow the bad taste he just got in his mouth. "Dave, Theodore is not going to be involved in this like that. He's probably gonna be one of the few we won't tell."

"You're not telling anyone else about this! If this gets out your guys' good, innocent reputation will be ruined. You guys have a fanbase ranging from young kids to adults. I thought you of all people would have considered that, Alvin."

Alvin sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. Really? Dave too? He had to explain everything over again to Simon at least five times since their first time together. And now Dave?

Sure, Alvin was keeping in mind their fans. He considered the way it'd look if they either came out or were seen accidentally. That's why they kept it hidden, and wanted to come forward one person at a time. Starting with family and friends.

But again, before he could speak up, Dave continued.

"You guys are to end this now. I'm your father, and you guys are under my roof. You aren't adults and therefore you are to follow my rules. You understand?"

"But, Dave -"

"No," Dave stated firmly.

"But-"

"No!" he shouted. "I will not tolerate any of this, you two! I want this to end, now.""...but-""Alvin..." Dave began in a warning tone.

Alvin closed his mouth, a strong ache forming in his chest. He chanced a glance at Simon, but the younger had his head low.

"As soon as I get off work, the three of us will fix this, hopefully before Theodore finds out."

The brothers nodded solemnly. What could they say?

"I want you two away from each other. Alvin, I can trust you enough to obey me on this, right?"

Alvin once again looked to Simon, but his brother hasn't changed positions since the conversation started. Alvin glared at him, before turning back to Dave. "Yes, Dave."

Dave studied Alvin for a moment, and then Simon before sighing heavily and leaving the room to head out to work.

Alvin waited until he heard the car start and drive down the street.

Slowly, he turned to face Simon, who was now finally acknowledging him and their current predicament. "Alvin..."

Alvin shook his head. "Save it," he said, glaring at Simon with heated intensity. He scoffed and left the room, mind set on doing what Dave had told them to do.

* * *

Alvin was beyond pissed. He had never been more angry with his family until now. He entered the den, mumbling under his breath as he snatched the remote from the table and backed up until he felt the chair.

He climbed onto it and turned the tv on and flipped angrily through the channels, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was looking for a violent, action show or movie to glare the anger and hopelessness he felt at.

He felt a deep, painful stab at his heart. He wasn't fully aware of just how intense it was until he heard Simon approach him."Alvin...?"

Simon was startled by the openly angry glare he was given.

"We're not supposed to be around each other," Alvin stated in a low, dangerous voice. Simon blinked in shock.

Alvin stood from his seat and tossed the remote at Simon, caring less that it hit him on his stomach as he exited the den.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked softly, watching him from his spot.

Alvin opened the door, pausing to answer the question. "Somewhere away from you." He then exited the house, slamming the door behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on a scene that's going to come up later. Alvin is being difficult though. Okay so here's the next chapter. Read and review._**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

Simon was mildly confused. Only mildly because he knew what he had done to upset Alvin. Well...what he hadn't done was more accurate. He knew Alvin well enough to know that he tended to overreact when he was upset or determined about something.

So Alvin acting this way should be predictable.

Simon was currently sitting in the spot Alvin had vacated an hour ago when he left the house. The TV was off so Simon could have that silence he needed when he was thinking and analyzing a situation.

Dave was gone, doing overtime at the studio. Theodore was only home lately for meals, showers and bed. Two thirds he could do at the Chipettes', which is where he spends most, if not all, of his time. Simon was suspecting his baby brother and Eleanor were dating. And if they weren't, then they were pretty close to it.

Shifting his thought process back on track, Simon leaned more against the cushion of the chair.

If Alvin's behavior was normal, he couldn't help but wonder why he was spending his time dissecting it and putting it back together. Something had to be off. Something had been different. Or maybe it was because they hadn't had a genuine fight of that level in a long while.

But, then again, that hadn't been a fight. Alvin had gotten mad at him and left. There wasn't time for it to become a fight.

Simon knew he had done something wrong. He knew what it was. So what was he missing?

* * *

Alvin was at the park, still fuming as he swung on one of the swings.

"You keep going that high and you'll go all the way over," a familiar voice broke through his mental rant.

Alvin let go of the swing and jumped off while it was in mid air. He used the momentum to throw himself into a spin, keeping it going until he hit the ground, slowing down to a stop.

He adjusted his cap and folded his arms as Brittany applauded his talent. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the park, Alvin. Who doesn't come here?" Brittany countered, walking up to him.

"Divas that worry over dirt and broken nails?" he offered, following her over to the jungle gym where they climbed to the top and looked over the park.

"I came prepared," Brittany informed him, showing her pink gloves.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "And the dirt?"

She stepped back and held her arms out at her sides, making a single graceful twirl.

"Last year's clothes," she said with an amused smile.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, points for improv and for keeping outdated clothes. I can only imagine how hard that was for you. Not to mention wearing them in public."

She nudged him lightly when she returned to his side. "So, what's the matter?"

Alvin sighed heavily. "It's complicated..."

"Don't play that card on me," she said firmly.

Alvin glanced at her and frowned at the glare he was being given. "What? It_is_ complicated!" he snapped defensively.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Come on!" She pulled him with her down the slide.

"Where are we going?" he asked when she didn't let him go and they proceeded down the sidewalk at a fast pace.

"You're getting us ice cream," she said, as though it was obvious.

Alvin arched an eyebrow. _"Us?"_

* * *

Simon walked down the sidewalk, hands in his jeans pocket. He had hoped to run into Alvin on his way home but there was no trace of him on either end of the street.

The sooner he found him, the sooner he can apologize. Then maybe they can figure what to do about Dave.

Spotting a flash of violet a moment too late, Simon and his female counterpart collided, both falling to the ground. A mountain of books tollowing close behind.

"Sorry, Jeanette," Simon said, glancing over at her before standing and helping her up.

"It was my fault. Couldn't see past the books," she replied, gathering said books up and back into her arms.

Simon was quick to help. "I should have been watching where I was going." He split the books between them so Jeanette could see.

She sent him a grateful smile and they both walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her home.

"What's on your mind, Simon?" Jeanette asked after the silence between them stretched on longer than she was familiar with. He glanced at her before adjusting the books in his arms.

"Alvin and I got into a misunderstanding," he told her.

She nodded. "What about?"

Simon bit his lip, trying to come up with something honest but not exposing their relationship at the same time. "Uh..." he drew a blank.

"It's complicated," she offered, looking to him for confirmation. He nodded. "You guys haven't been arguing like you used to."

"We've been trying to talk things out lately."

"I saw him at the park." Simon sent her a grateful smile.

"I'll walk you home first," he said, watching her blush slightly.

...AATC...

"You're paying me back you know," Alvin reminded his female counterpart for the third time.

Brittany licked her strawberry ice cream cone with a roll of her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Alvin's eyes widened and he moved his ice cream to his other hand before snatching hers from her.

"Hey!" she snapped, pouting.

"You're paying me back," he said a fourth time.

"Fine!" She snatched the treat back, glaring at him as she did so. He resumed eating his chocolate ice cream cone, unfazed by her heated gaze.

"You should tell me what's bothering you, Alvin," she said, eying her cone before taking another lick.

"You should just leave it as I said it. If I wanted your advice I would have asked for it."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You're the most stubborn person I know. You wouldn't ask for help unless your life was on the line. Or your reputation."

Alvin said nothing, taking a bite of the cone. Brittany glanced at him. Something was definitely wrong. If his lack of come back was anything to go on. She could see the hurt he was trying to hide behind anger. Something must have been really bad to make him so upset.

* * *

Simon set the books onto Jeanette's bed. Relief shot through the exhausted muscles of his arms. He rubbed them and stretched them out. "That's a lot of books," he said, looking over the titles. "A lot of _good_ books." He picked one up and turned it over to read the summary on the back. "Hey, Jeanette," he called.

Jeanette walked into the room with two glasses of lemonade. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow this? It sounds interesting." She stepped close to read the summary.

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Lemonade?" She held out a cup. He smiled and set the book down, accepting the drink.

They maintained eye contact as they both took a sip. Simon searched the jade green eyes locked intently on his. He had never noticed there were more than one shade of green in her eyes. There was some yellow too, circling the pupil.

He wasn't aware of what was going on until it was already happening. The feeling of satin met his lips and the lingering taste of lemonade was all his mine focused on. It lasted all of five seconds before Alvin's heated blue eyes ran through his mind.

Backing away quickly, Simon chanted, "I'm sorry," over and over before he hurried from the room. He ran downstairs and out the front door in a haste.


End file.
